1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cutter device including a cutter configured to cut a material to be cut, a carriage having the cutter and moving in a widthwise direction with respect to a feeding direction of the material to be cut, and a guide unit configured to guide the carriage in the widthwise direction and a printing apparatus having the cutter device.
In this application, the printing apparatus includes various types such as ink jet printers, wire dot printers, laser printers, line printers, copying machines, facsimile machines.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as shown in JP-A-2003-260830, a printing apparatus which is configured to set a roll paper includes a cutting unit as a cutter device. Then, the cutting unit includes a cuter motor as a drive source, a cutter unit configured to move in the widthwise direction of the roll paper, and a guide rail configured to guide the cutter unit in the widthwise direction. The cutter unit includes a cutter configured to cut the roll paper.
Therefore, the roll paper can be cut after having set the roll paper by a user and before and after printing.
However, a cutter blade provided in the cutter unit passes the same route in an outward route for cutting the roll paper and a homeward route for returning back to its original position. Therefore, the cutter blade might come into contact with the roll paper which is already cut in the homeward route. Consequently, the cutter blade might cause wrinkles or damages on the already cut roll paper, which might hinder the movement of the cutter unit, so-called a cut paper jam might occur. Also, the cutter blade might cut the roll paper which is already cut again, that is, so-called duplex cutting might occur.